


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [27]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Chris will always be my favorite Diaz. But Peanut is a close second.”“Replaced by a hamster,” Eddie mused. “Not really how I thought things would go.”“Well Peanut is way more affectionate."---Or, a conversation about Christopher's hamster spurs Eddie into action.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 24
Kudos: 449





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck and Eddie are at Eddie's house or Buck’s while Chris stays with Abuela and Chris makes Buck promise to look after his hamster the way he looks after Chris. So obviously Buck does and kinda favors the hamster(playfully) over Eddie.

Eddie walked down the hallway, his phone in his hand and Christopher’s face on the screen. When everything started shutting down at the height of the pandemic, Christopher had to go to his Abuela’s house. Both of them hated it, but since Eddie was an essential worker it was the best option. And while he missed his son, doing that had been for his safety. 

And it wasn’t like Eddie was alone. 

Somehow, maybe while he was ranting about being away from his kid or maybe just out of the goodness of Buck’s heart, Buck had said he could stay with Eddie. And Eddie was totally okay with that (because neither deserved to be alone during this and not for any other reason, thank you very much). So they had basically been living together for the last few months. And after a slight learning curve (because for as much as he knew about Buck, there were things he didn’t know, like when Buck showered or worked out and how that would fit into his daily schedule), things felt totally normal. In fact, as things started to move to a new normal, or abnormal really, Eddie was actually dreading the time when Buck would have to go back to his own apartment. Because he liked having Buck around. In a totally platonic way. 

“ _Dad, come on_.” He was brought out of his thoughts by Christopher. “ _I wanna see Peanut_!” Eddie chuckled but continued towards Christopher’s room. While his Abuela was perfectly happy to have Christopher live with her until it was safe for him to come home, she was not willing to let Christopher bring his hamster Peanut.

“So pushy,” Eddie teased as he reached Christopher’s room. He saw the door was already open and he chuckled to himself as he walked in.

Buck, as Eddie often found him, was sitting on the floor, holding Peanut in his hands. When Christopher found out that Buck was going to be staying at the house for the foreseeable future, he had asked Buck to look after Peanut. He had said that Buck was so good at looking after him that he’d be perfect to take care of Peanut (and if Buck got a little teary-eyed at that, well that could be their little secret).

“Seems like Peanut already has some company.” Buck looked up at Eddie and smiled. Somehow, Buck playing with his son’s hamster was adorable and stirred something in his heart that he was trying to ignore, but having a hard time ignoring lately. 

“Is that Chris?”

“ _Hi Buck_!” Eddie chuckled and walked over to where Buck was sitting. He sat down next to him, their shoulders touching as they both leaned back against Christoper’s bed. 

“Hey Superman!” Buck said. He then held Peanut up, so the hamster was somewhat blocking his face. “Hi Christopher!” Christopher giggled at Buck’s fake voice for Peanut.

“ _How’s Peanut_?” Christopher asked. “ _Are you taking good care of him_?”

“Chris, buddy,” Buck started, dramatically flopping one hand over his heart. “I thought you trusted me. Of course I’m taking good care of Peanut. I’m taking the best care of him.”

“Buck really likes Peanut, mijo,” Eddie said with a fond smile. “Peanut may even be his favorite Diaz now.”

“You take that back Eddie Diaz!” Buck shouted. “Chris will always be my favorite Diaz. But Peanut is a close second.”

“Replaced by a hamster,” Eddie mused. “Not really how I thought things would go.”

“Well Peanut is way more affectionate,” Buck said with a smirk. Eddie was about to say something when Christopher spoke up. 

“ _Abuela says I have to go do math homework_ ,” He said with a pout. “ _But, can you guys read me a story again tonight_?”

“Sure mijo,” Eddie said with a smile. “Now go do your homework.”

“ _Love you dad! Love you Buck_!”

“Love you too kid.” And then he ended the call. Eddie sat his phone down on the bed behind him with a sigh. There was a chance that Christopher would be coming home soon and Eddie personally couldn’t wait. During all of this, he sometimes couldn’t believe that he had spent so much time away from Christopher when he was a baby. Now, when his son was barely five miles away, Eddie missed him so much it hurt.

At least he wasn’t alone during all of this. 

He glanced over at Buck who was petting Peanut, a happy smile on his face. Eddie just watched him for a second. Buck looked up and smiled, making Eddie’s stomach do it’s best impression of a loop-de-loop on a roller coaster. It was moments like this when Eddie was certain that something was going to happen. That maybe he shouldn’t ignore those feelings and just go for it. 

But then, like always, the spell was broken. 

“Let’s get you back in your house,” Buck said to Peanut, getting up as he spoke. 

“It’s a cage.”

“House sounds better,” Buck said as he deposited the hamster in the cage. Peanut happily disappeared into the little plastic house that Christopher had insisted they get for the pet as Buck closed the cage, double checking that it was definitely locked. “Makes it seem like he’s more a part of the family than just a pet.”

“Yeah and apparently your second favorite,” Eddie said as he got up. Buck shrugged with a smirk as he headed out of the room. Eddie followed after him. “And what did you mean he’s way more affectionate?” 

“He burrows into my hand,” Buck said as he reached the kitchen. “Like he’s trying to hug or cuddle me. And he always bops his tiny head into my nose.”

“I hug you!” Buck gave Eddie a look and Eddie huffed. “I do!”

“Yeah, but in like a ‘good job’ or like those one armed bro hugs,” Buck said. “Like Maddie, when Maddie gives me a hug she squeezed a little harder like she’s reminding me that she’s there. Or Christopher who just latches on and doesn’t let go. Those are real hugs.”

“I...I can do that.” Buck raised an eyebrow, but there was a good-natured look on his face. “I can! I have a kid, I know how to hug someone.”

“Yeah okay,” Buck said, turning towards the refrigerator. As he opened it, probably deciding what they should do for dinner, Eddie just watched him. For some reason, he couldn’t just let this go. He could be affectionate. He could hug better than a hamster. 

So, he crossed over to Buck, closing the refrigerator door as he did. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to hug you,” Eddie said. “And a real hug. Not a one armed bro hug.” 

“Eddie, you don’t…” But Eddie didn’t let him finish. Instead, he tugged Buck towards him, wrapping his arms around the taller blonde. Normally, when he hugged Christopher, he let his head rest on top of his son’s head or pressed a kiss into his curls. But Buck was taller than him, something that Buck was annoyingly proud of, so Eddie just let his chin rest on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck seemed frozen at first, like he was surprised by Eddie’s actions. But then his arms wound around Eddie, like a comforting weight anchoring him in the moment. He seemed to have the same idea as Eddie about the shoulder. But Buck took in one step further, tipping his face into Eddie’s neck. Eddie tried not to shiver as he felt Buck’s warm breath against his neck. 

Suddenly, he was scared that this was a bad idea. All the reasons that he ignored those feelings came flooding up, reminding Eddie why he wasn’t open about how he felt. But somehow Buck knew, as if he could hear what Eddie was thinking, and he nuzzled closer to Eddie. It was almost like he was saying it was okay, that whatever Eddie was feeling was reciprocated. 

“This is nice,” Buck murmured. Eddie was unable to stop the shiver this time as Buck’s breath ghosted over his neck. Buck looked at him and Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat. This was it. This was his chance to decide if he kept ignoring his feelings or if he did something about it.

So, gathering all the courage he had, Eddie closed the distance between the two, gently pressing a kiss to Buck’s lips. Buck immediately tightened his arms around Eddie, leaving no space between them. Eddie didn’t mind, since he was sure his legs might give out from the shock that he was kissing Buck and Buck was kissing him back. The joy that was running through him was all encompassing because this was really happening. They had finally crossed that line and Eddie, for one, was thrilled.

When they finally pulled away, panting slightly, but arms still wrapped tightly around each other, Eddie could only let his forehead fall against Buck’s.

“So,” Buck said, breaking the silence, a smile on his face. “Maybe you are more affectionate than a hamster.”

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie said before cradling Buck’s face to kiss him again. And as Buck’s lips landed on his, Eddie couldn’t help but hope this was also part of their new normal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
